This time
by cath.santos.3
Summary: Ever since the fourth great shinobi war has ended Naruto has been dimension hopping. And now after a long argument with Kurama the maelstorm finally decided to go back to his world. dimension hopping/time travel


Chapter 1:

"Naruto I think we should go back now. We've been doing this for years!" A small fox with nine tails tells his companion that resting under a tree quite forcefully.

Opening his left eye the blond 'young man' lazily replied. "Hmmm. I'm still enjoying this world. We can do that in 10 years or so."

"It's always your reply every time I suggest that we go back to our own world. I think you are just . . . _afraid._"

"Afraid?" naruto replied scoffing.

"Ha! As if I'll be afraid of going back; no one can even defeat me now there, even that bastard Uchiha!" slightly rising his voice at the end, both eyes open now.

"That's not what I mean! And you know it." The fox replied getting irritated at his companion.

"Naruto you can't run away forever. Well . . . technically you can" the fox said with a sigh.

"I'm not running a way." Naruto replied dismisively.

"Then what are you doing?!" the fox said getting really angry now.

"Enjoying different kind of life in different worlds." The blond simply replied as if the demon fox isn't angry at him.

"What are you afraid of going back Naruto? Seeing those once you called comrades . . . ? " the fox replied tiredly.

The blond hesitate a bit, surprise at the tone of his companion. He never heard him like that before. He still remembers in his early years when the fox always tried to takeover his body or kill him. It just not like him.

Sigh. What should he tell him? That yes he's afraid. But not of seeing those bastards again! He is afraid of experiencing the pain he receive on his early years and the end of his life in that world. Yes he can kill all of them if it happens again but still he doesn't want that. What's the point of repeating everything?

"Yes but not seeing those bastards." He replied gritting his teeth in frustation.

"Even if I know that if I go back to our world that I'll be back the time I was born. I'm still afraid. Afraid because even if I'm the strongest shinobi now, nothing will change they will still hate me, betray me, because of who I am and what I am, a jinchuriki."

"You know I think with a lot of things you can do now you forget something." The fox replied smiling a little bit now.

"Ha?" he's witty reply.

"If you're talking about that I'm no longer a jinruchiki. Then you forgetthat you will be sealed again to me and it will take 3 years to actually remove you again because I can't do that in a baby's body. And even if we separate after 3 years it's already too late because the villagers already see me as you." Naruto replied with a sigh.

"Think Naruto. Think what that immortal witch gives you." The fox said with mirth pointing at his eyes.

Immortal witch? There's a lot of witch he encounters in his dimension hopping. But there's only one who's immortal. Beautiful lady, green hair, golden eyes. Right! The geass.

"Geass." He said.

"So I can control them. It will only looks like I'm living with dolls!" he replied hotly.

"That's not what I mean! What I mean is you can order your father before he died not to tell the old monkey."

Before he can said anything the fox continued. "I know that you don't like my idea, even when you got that power you hardly use it. But it's necessary."

"Ok. I use it to my father then die the next day because the whole village knows that the yondaime has a kid and Iwa sent an assasin to me. And even if I survive that the village will know that I host you because for sure they will scan my body for any seals because it's impossible to kill you and I'm the only baby in site where the yondaime supposedly 'kill' you." He replied sarcastically.

Sigh. "Do I need to think of everything for you?"

"You have your own dimension pocket. You can create a doll that can take care of you while you are a baby. You just need a proper order to your father to have a normal life in leaf."

"Dimension pocket? A living doll? Arggghhh! Why didn't I think of that?! I'm an Idiot!" he said while banging his head in a tree.

"Yes. Yes you're an idiot. I already know that since forever." Replied the fox while laughing at him.

"Ok. I'll go back to my office and formulate a plan."naruto replied smiling widely now.

He can change things now. He have a second chance in his original world and no one can mess with him now. Oh the things that he can do to those bastards. Those who betray him. He was only afraid because of the treatment he will receive again.

Elemenal nations get ready because a maelstorm is coming!

**Author's Note:**

It's my first time making a story I hope it's good enough for you guys to read. I've been reading a lot of naruto fanfic and decided to create my own. I know a lot of you don't like of godlike naruto, sorry to dissappoint you guys but the naruto here is very powerful since he's been dimension hopping and accumulating different kind of powers and adding the experience we have a very godlike naruto.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto and Code Geass they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichirō Ōkouchi respectively.


End file.
